Pink For Sensitivity?
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: Miyu bought Kanata a pink shirt. She imagined it'll look good on her hubby, and it certainly does…on Seiya? Now Miyu's angry and Kanata's being stubborn. Well don't worry, it's up to Seiya to save the day and smooth things out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Pink For Sensitivity?

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: Miyu bought Kanata a pink shirt. She imagined it'll look good on her hubby, and it certainly does…on Seiya? Now Miyu's angry and Kanata's being stubborn. Well don't worry, it's up to Seiya to save the day and smooth things out.

XOXOXOXOX

"Miss, can I see that one?"

Miyu is currently strolling at the mall when she happened to pass by this stall that sells men's clothes. At front, in screaming glittery pink letters, was a suggesting line _Real Men Wear Pink_ with an equally suggesting picture of a blond Western model wearing pink three-fourths unbuttoned and jeans _fortunately_ buttoned _and_ zipped. He has both the seductive and smug look on his face on which her husband, Kanata Saionji, is an expert of.

Okay…maybe not much of the first part. But Miyu is certain he could pull it off. She had seen it done before when they first….

_Blush_. Miyu mentally scold herself for thinking dirty. Shaking her head, she contemplated the pink three-fourths and thought that Kanata will look great in it the next time they went out together. Then she convinced herself, "There's nothing wrong in buying Kanata a new shirt. Besides, he rarely does it; _though he looks good in every one of them_. But still! If he doesn't want it then… it's his loss! Yes, it's his loss."

XOXOXOXOX

"I'm home!"

With both her hands loaded with shopping bags, Miyu walked down the hallways and came face-to-face with Seiya who was busy munching on Kanata's pumpkin chips.

"Seiya!"

"Hi Miyu. Oh! Let me help you with those." He pushed the chips to Miyu and snagged the shopping bags. Miyu sweatdropped, her alien friend hasn't changed.

"So what brought you here?" Miyu asked.

"Well, nothing much. Sister's errand. Research. Blah blah blah."

"Yeah? I wonder how is your sister doing."

Seiya turned to look at her and teased, "You wouldn't want to know."

Miyu decided to push. "Clue?"

Seiya laughed then placed the bags on the counter. "Just weird stuff. Definitely confidential." When he finished, Miyu offered again the chips and started organizing.

Seiya continued, "But really, part of the reason why I'm here is because I told her she's getting old," Then he widely grinned. "That she must snatch a husband if she can't make one fall for her."

Miyu was imagining how his sister would have reacted and sighed. Same old Seiya. "Well, I think it's your fault." Which made Seiya snort. "So how long will you be here? You know you can stay as much as you wanted."

"Hmm…three days at most, I guess." Then in a dramatic way, he hugged Miyu from behind. "Oh Miyu-chan, you've always been very welcoming. Wondering why you have to choose that insensitive Kanata."

"Back off, Seiya." That wasn't from Miyu, but from the man Seiya just called _insensitive_. Miyu's husband, Kanata Saionji.

Seiya pecked Miyu on the cheek before taking a step back and raising his hands as if caught in the act.

"I did nothing wrong, man." This caused Kanata to glare. Seiya only laughed then snatched the chips from the counter. After that he turned a teasing glance before walking out of the room.

"What is that idiot doing here?" This was definitely from Kanata.

"He said nothing much. Just escaping from his sister, I think."

Kanata approached then leaned on the counter to watch Miyu. "Looks like he hasn't changed much, eh?" He asked with humor.

Miyu smiled. "Yeah, you could say that."

XOXOXOXOX

"Hey Kanata, can I borrow a shirt?"

Kanata was lying on his side reading comics when Seiya suddenly barged in their room. It was a Sunday morning and they had just finished eating breakfast. Miyu is currently washing the dishes so Kanata had nothing else to do. Seiya however has other plans.

Kanata only raised his hands in response. Seiya took it as a yes and started toward the cabinet. He grabbed the first one and fit it. Then he turned to the full-body mirror tucked in the corner and inspected himself. A smile crept on his face.

"I sure look good in this." Then turning to Kanata he announced, "Kanata, I'll borrow this one."

Kanata doesn't care what shirt Seiya used as long as he returns it. Since his back was on Seiya, Kanata just dismissed the alien by saying, "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Seiya grinned then exited the room.

Miyu was happily humming while drying the sink. She, too, has plans. _Maybe I should ask Kanata to take me out to dinner today. It's been ages since we've done it. And I sure am excited to see him in pink. _

Miyu was giggling when Seiya passed by. Almost as quick as her cheerful mood built, it suddenly crumbled. Her mind went blank.

Seiya is wearing the pink shirt she bought for Kanata.

"I'll just be wandering around, Miyu. 'Til later then, bye." Simple as that, Seiya left the house.

Miyu was stunned speechless. Damn that Kanata! That shirt was for him and yet he unceremoniously gave it to someone without even telling her!

Miyu stomped through the hallways figuratively blowing steam through her nose. She was hissing when she slammed the door open. She found Kanata still reading as if he hadn't heard anything.

Miyu wished for something to throw to her insensitive jerk of a husband until she looked down at her hands and lo! The dishrag. _Now, now, could I be any luckier?_

Without warning, she aim then shoot. And the dishrag went flying…flying…

And bull's-eye to Kanata's cheek!

With quick reflexes, Kanata grabbed the rag in a deathgrip then went on to glare at his wife who was now standing fuming, with eyes throwing daggers, with chin regally jutted out, with hands impatiently folded to her chest.

Miyu Kouzuki-Saionji looks like a queen ready to behead a minion named Kanata.

"Now what?" Kanata shouted.

Miyu raised an eyebrow. "Should you be apologizing right now, Saionji?"

"Apologize? But I haven't done anything wrong."

"Yeah?" Miyu sarcastically supplied. Now he's playing innocent. "You could have at least told me instead of shoving it in my face that you don't like it! I bet you all but give that shirt to Seiya without a thought."

Kanata drew his eyebrows as he said slowly, "Are you saying that I shouldn't have let Seiya borrow a shirt?"

Miyu gritted her teeth. "Don't use your irritating logic against me, Saionji."

Kanata let out an impatient sigh. "Look Miyu, this argument is getting us nowhere. And for goodness sake, do you realize that we're fighting over a damn shirt which I haven't even seen yet!"

"Okay that does it." Miyu's hands dropped to her sides as she struggled not to let those stupid tears fall. Heck, she still has her pride!

Then she looked straight into his eyes and said, "You really are obnoxious, Kanata Saionji."

In that moment, Kanata knew that it would hurt less if Miyu just punched him in the face rather than saying those words. Suddenly guilty, he reached for her. "Let me explain–"he started.

But Miyu had already walked out of the room and for some odd reason, Kanata felt that she never meant to come back.

XOXOXOXOX

Seiya felt something's wrong before he even entered the temple. Putting a cheery smile on his face, he opened the door. "Tadai– "and was welcomed by Kanata who tossed a cloth on his face.

"Take it off." Kanata commanded.

"Huh?"

With emphasis on each word he repeated, "Take your shirt off."

Seiya gasped and like a virgin protecting her virtue, he hugged the shirt to himself. Then mimicking a girl's voice he teased, "Oh my, Kanata! I didn't know-"

Kanata sent him a death glare which made him shut up. "Keep your jokes to yourself or I'll strangle you."

Seiya smirked. "My, my. Suddenly touchy, aren't we?" But before Kanata could retort, he changed clothes and passed the shirt.

Kanata reached for the shirt and though he wrinkled his nose a little on the color, he knew Miyu bought it because it'll suit him.

Seiya placed a hand on his shoulder and understood. "Okay man, tell me what's wrong."

Kanata smiled. He supposed he had to admire that in Seiya – always ready to lend a hand. But he won't make himself more pathetic, not in front of Seiya.

So in a challenging gesture he said, "Read my mind and then you'll know."

XOXOXOXOX

Miyu ran away from home. She was hurt and she has to do it – that is, if not to save her pride then at least to save her sanity.

But she was ran only a block away since the Kouzuki house stood not more than ten steps from the temple. She did lock her room though, in case Kanata would come banging at her door or come sneaking at the middle of the night. She swore he would _bleed_ and _crawl_ before she forgave him.

Miyu won't come back unless her husband learned his lesson on _sensitivity_.

XOXOXOXOX

"Wow! You truly messed up big time there, buddy."

However light his comment was, Seiya can't help but cast apologetic eyes to Kanata. "I know that last statement hurt, right? Miyu is not someone to say those kind of words casually."

Kanata slumped on the sofa and laced his voice with sarcasm. "Thanks for making me feel like a trash, Seiya. You're doing a great job, by the way."

"One of my minor talents," Seiya supplied before sitting across Kanata. Then he sighed, "I feel it's partly my fault."

"Of course," Kanata affirmed without missing a beat. Seiya frowned at him. "Of all the clothes you could have borrowed, why that one?" He asked, then directed his glance on the shirt now hanging to dry.

"So what do we do?" Seiya asked after some moment of silence.

Kanata rested his chin on his palm and looked outside while muttering a muffled, "I don't know."

Seiya's eyes suddenly sparkled with idea, but he was thinking _maybe I should take the first action._

XOXOXOXOX

It is disturbing, she decided.

_God, can't she have a moment of peace?_ She expected some banging and some sneaking but what's he doing? Throwing pebbles at her window? Good thing the glass doesn't break.

Unable to take it after some time, Miyu finally opened the window. Kanata stood outside in arrogance.

Miyu narrowed her eyes and scolded, "Very childish, Saionji."

Kanata just looked at her, then in his cold commanding voice he said, "Come outside. Let's talk." With that, he turned his back on her and started walking away.

Miyu wanted so much to pull her hair in frustration, but she settled with a huff and followed him nonetheless.

When she reached him, Miyu had her first say. "Going to apologize?"

Kanata didn't say a word; instead he scooped her into his arms and leaned forward for a kiss.

But a breath away from her lips, he heard her hiss. "Stop or I'll punch you." Then he opened his eyes and smirked.

Miyu returned the smirk without pulling away. "Seiya."

He let out a chuckle. "Good one, Miyu. But how did you know?"

"Easy thing," With their faces still an inch away, Miyu placed her hands on his shoulders for balance and confessed, "at this distance, I'm usually breathless and all I can hear is my heart throbbing."

"That's handy then." Seiya concluded, which made Miyu laugh. "But could you do me a favor?" At Miyu's questioning gaze, he set her down.

"Would you come to your room tonight?" Seiya stated, referring to Miyu and Kanata's room.

Miyu folded her arms and asked. "Now why would I do that?"

Seiya wiggled his brows, which made Miyu laugh again. He didn't need to ask because he can read her mind. Miyu thinks it's weird to see Kanata wiggling his eyebrows.

Nevertheless he further teased, "Maybe you'll see a helpless Kanata tied in ropes. Oh, isn't that exciting?"

Miyu smiled. "Well, it so happens I have a whip here somewhere."

XOXOXOXOX

Kanata hadn't heard anything that gone between Miyu and Seiya but he knew he had seen enough. What else? He is not blind to have not seen that his wife had just kissed another man.

And he can't decide if that's being unfaithful because that _another man_ has his face. _Damn that Seiya._

So when he saw Seiya approaching him, Kanata clenched his fist in anticipation to bloody that alien's nose and permanently erase that smirk on its face. He had to satisfy himself of those rare tastes anyway– bitterness of jealousy, sweetness of revenge.

But Seiya stopped and grinned wider. "Man, you're broadcasting you thoughts! I bet I can still hear you a mile away." He laughed and before Kanata could take a step toward him, he raised a hand with an intention to clear himself.

"Okay, before you plow that fist to my face let me tell you that what happened there is everything but what you seem to assume. Miyu knows I'm not you." But Kanata looked like he's not believing him.

Bravely, he stood beside Kanata and whispered, "Just go with the plans and don't spoil my efforts. Besides, I'm feeling I'm spending the night in my ship."

XOXOXOXOX

_Sigh._

Whatever that's going on in Seiya's mind has her feeling that something sly will happen. And she definitely can't go back now, their room is just in front of her.

_Sigh._

Not having any choice, she slid the door open.

And Miyu thought, _I better be dreaming. _

But is she? They're at least six feet apart but here she was…breathless and all that could be heard was her throbbing heart.

She can't believe this. Kanata is in their bed, comfortably lying on his side in a _delectable_ pose. He was the model come to life – only leaner, more gorgeous, more real, more…_sinful_. And that in-your-face sex appeal…it should be illegal. And that husky voice which softly commanded, _Come here, wife_…that too should be forbidden, at least to her husband. Because she had to admit, the package is dangerous – _way_ too dangerous. And here she was, like a moth attracted to fire, stepping closer and closer to him. If this is sin…then she's sinning all through.

The atmosphere was soft, lazy and romantic. She was in a trance when she reached him. The light glow from the candles dances over his skin. His amber eyes seem looking through her, gently caressing without a single touch. And oh that sinful mouth, that smug smile she want to erase. _Seduction_. This is all about seduction.

And Kanata Saionji was never one for it.

She was like a child who had curiously touched a flame for the first time, only to pull back because it burned her finger. She stopped on her tracks. The spell has been broken. Every magic in the room vanished.

Unknowingly, tears started to fall down her cheeks. _Hopelessness_. Her husband wouldn't do something like this.

"Cut it out, Seiya." she commanded, but there was a strain in her voice.

The man on the bed suddenly looked alarmed. He quickly stood up to came over her, but seeing that she's crying, he stopped and just settled to dragging his fingers through his hair while muttering something she could only catch as _shouldn't have done this_ or _shouldn't have listened to that stupid Seiya_.

"Kanata?"

He looked at her, with irritation, embarrassment and frustration all over his face. Somehow, it made him look perfect…to her. Only to her.

"Who else Miyu? Seiya? As if I would permit him to do _this_." He spread his arms to encompass the room. So Miyu was right. It was all about seduction. Still, she can't understand why Kanata had to do it.

So she asked, "But…why?"

Kanata came close, reached for her hands and kissed them. Then he looked at her with soft eyes and a sweet smile before saying, "Am I forgiven?"

Miyu continued to hold on and returned the smile. "Baka, you haven't even say sorry yet."

Kanata just smirked. "Well then sorry, Miyu." His brow lifted as he leaned closer. "But I guess you should say it too."

"Pardon?" Good, he was making her confused. Then in a swift movement, he yanked her to him.

"You're mine, Miyu. Do not kiss any other guy besides me."

"But I-"

"Just shut up, wife." Then he was already busy kissing her. Miyu felt the signs all over again.

XOXOXOXOX

The air is humid. Dawn has just broken out and the sun is on its way to rise again. Kanata was comfortably sitting at the usual moon-gazing area feeling like a lazy and contented cat stretching its body and settling back just to feel lazy and contented all over again.

This was how he looks when Miyu found him. That same arrogant mouth, same messy hair, lean body, bare feet…bare torso. God, the man has only his trousers on! Miyu contemplated drooling over him. Kanata manages to thrill her heart by just being him. Then he noticed her. He leaned back and took a careful look on her.

And almost did the same thing.

Miyu was wearing _his_ pink shirt which was actually long on her, considering that it ended mid-thigh. Her legs are bare. Her cheeks are flushed. Her lips are swollen. Her eyes are still heavy from sleep. And her hair…it was so sexily messed up. He barely controlled the urge to gobble her up right there and then. In the end, he just signed for her to come over.

Miyu sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. Kanata slipped his arm around her waist and tucked her closer. Then he kissed her hair and they remained peaceful for awhile. His last thought was…

_I'd rather not wear pink again._

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

Whoo! My longest fic so far.

Read and Review. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
